Mine
by LOCKandK3Y
Summary: "No! Soul! You are mine! In body, mind, heart and soul. Everything!"


Disclaimer: i do not own Soul Eater. Only the plot, the story and Oiyalur.

"Argh! Maka, please wake up…" Soul pleaded.

He was clutching her hands as she lay perfectly still in the white sheeted hospital bed. It has been two weeks since Maka was stricken to be hospitalized. Two weeks without her presence at Death Academy. And two weeks since Souls slept.

His eyes were bloodshot red, grin no longer in place. Hair a mess and clothes… still spattered with dry blood. He hadn't showered in weeks either or even leave for that matter.

Yet, he would still argue that Maka is in worst conditions. On their last task, two weeks ago, both were fighting against a seemingly easy opponent. However he held the upper hand….

_Maka and Soul fought effortlessly dodging all his attacks. _

_"Maka, what is wrong with this kid?" _

_Striking once mire with a leisurely slow shadow sphere, Maka swiftly by passed using a back hand spring, grasping her weapon firmly in hand. _

_"I don't know, Soul." _

_Taking a moment to stare down at each other, Soul notices the look in the boy's eyes. Distant, lifeless with no moral to fight. _

_The child was built only as a twelve year old, yet Lord Death was determined the child to be a kishin. Which mow, looking at his weapon of choice, may not have been a dumb idea. His name dubbed "the Shadow Creeper" had a trick for manipulating the dark. Shadows were used as human shapes to lure his victims, and snakes to suffocate them. Unbelievable for someone his age. _

_"His powers seem to match up…" Maka spoke, "but his description doesn't." _

_True. The one they were hunting was much older. He was explained to be in his later years, sixty maybe. The photo showed a man with gray hair and bread to match, only 5'4", only an inch smaller than this kid. But instead, the shadows found him, a dream dazed pre-teen. _

_He had brushed back jet black hair and mesmerized green eyes, at least those were the same. _

_"Maka!" _

_"Huh?!" too engrossed in her thoughts, Maka awoken to see another man, heading straight towards her. Too shocked to do anything, she stands and stares. _

_In front of them, with a trail of shadows behind, was a strong built man. Now standing at 6'1", he looked to be in his thirties. His rugged black hair may have lost its shine, but his beard and mustache couldn't be missed. With his strong, leaned mucked arms trailing behind, the man quickened his pace, green eyes fueled with hazed clouds. _

_And in one sweep of his shadow arm, Maka flew seven feet away, losing Soul in her demise. The young Albarn hit a nearby tree, eyes closing just in time to see the lil' old man scurrying off. _

"Maka…", Soul whined, forehead lay on their entwined hands, clutching her as tightly as he could. Soul's fist couldn't have been any whiter, as he shut his eyes, with purpose not to cry.

"So uncool…why couldn't I protect you?"

"S-Soul…."

"Maka…."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"MAKA!" Soul screams as Maka is thrown feebly around the cabined home. She hits the floor with an "umph", Soul immediately transforming at her side.

"Are you alright.?", he asks, sympathetically holding her shoulders, as Maka shoves him away.

"I'm fine, Soul," she clasps his palm. "It isn't like he actually hit me." And they stand together, determination crossing each face.

"Let's go." Maka explains.

"Alright." And Soul is scythe once more.

"SOUL RESONANCE!"

Oiyalur, an elder death scythe, gleamed with pleasure. "Mm, what a pretty weapon you got their lil' miss."

Within seconds, the aerobatic nunchack weaponry has her hold on the Albarns puffed up cheeks. And her violet eyes arose to mesmerize.

"Such a child like you shouldn't such instruments of death." Oiyalur generally smiled.

"Unh, O...Oi-…" Maka utters out, knees buckling under her. With one hand still glued to the blonde's plump face, Oiyalur grabs hold of the scythes handle.

"M-Maka!" Soul stammers out.

"Mmm, Maka huh?" OIyalurs charmed lips curve in encouragement, as her arms stretch out in chains, pulling meister from weapon.

"Interesting, Albarns child, mm."

"Maka…Don't!" soul soon resurrects back to his human firm, grasping wrist around his throat, miles apart.

Oiyalur redirects her eyes towards Soul. "Hmp," and with one flick of her wrist, Soul is sent soaring through three sets of wood wall.

"Gasp! Damnit…"

"You're not the one I want." Her arm returns to its original position, dropping Maka in her left, only for a second, to rearm her grasp at the neck.

"A-ah..."

"Oh no!" Oiyalur mocks, placing the back of her palm against her forehead. "Whatever should I do?"

Her eyes resonate with pure disgust, bringing Maka down to eye-level, just enough not to reach the floor. "It's because of you and your father, that I was unable to take over Death City," Oiyalur spat, venom in her voice.

"W-why me…" Maka choked out.

"Two years ago, I was to take over Death Academy. Me! Lord Death was behind my back. Kneeling! Only for Spirit to get in the way!"

"How does that have to do with Maka?!" Soul yelled, out of breath, only holding on to the hole indented at the wall across them.

"you enrolled that year," at this point, Oiyalurs eyes seemed unreadable. "he omly came back for you."

Finally her eyes flared with hidden anger, "This is my revenge." If you weren't here, he wouldn't be here."

Oiyalurs hand raises, turning from palm to wooden sphere.

"NO!" Soul echoes, racing towards the two.

SHEINCK!

"You're right." Soul is clutching Maka on the floor, both wiped in sweat and bold.

"You?!" Angered dwelled in Oiyalur, and you can hear the smirk in her accompanies face.

"If she weren't here, I wouldn't be here."

At these words, Maka opens her eyes, looks up and gazes upon red strands, "…Spirit?"

He tenses and turns around, flailing. "Oh, Maka! My child! Why do you resign your papa so much?!"

"You don't know the meaning of resign, do you, Death Scythe?" Oiyalur stets, focus completely on the past.

"Oiyalur," Spirit shuns his eyes, "You use to be such a beautiful young girl. Always free spirited, determined with all hopes to be the best."

"I still a-", she was cut off.

"Not evil, free of it, radiant with haloed glory. I admired you. Not like the other girls, I respected you." It is then; Spirit raises his chin to view her shock, only for a moment, as it was replaced once more.

"HA! RESPECT!" She laughed hysterically, "That isn't what I saw! You deprived me of my success! You and Stien! Always taking the top spot."

The Death Scythe only stares back, emotionlessly.

"You disgust me, "Oiyalur spat.

"Soul, take Maka away from here."

"Why?"

"Just go!" Oiyalur roars as she began to transform, into something else, into something murderous.

"S-soul…" Maka clutches him, "let's go…"

He carries her out and within moments, shrieks are heard.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh—"

"Maka…" Soul places her afoot across the hallowed roads. "I don't think we can do this anymore…"

"What do you mean…?" Maka whispers, confusion etched in her facials.

"We haven't completed a single mission in two months…"

"So…"

"You almost died. Twice!"

Maka was stricken with pure silence, she watched as Soul continued.

"We should change partners…" he covers his face with his headband. "You need a partner who could protect you…like Blackstar…"

Maka Albarn, the proud and stubborn, lowers her head to Soul Eater Evans, the cruel, the caring.

"…Blackstar…," her fist shake as Maka tries to control her tears. "Blackstar…"

At this, Soul raises his head, covered in fear and want.

"Blackstar! Blackstar!" Maka screeches.

Soul widens his eyes, scared of what to come.

"Blackstar is a kid! He doesn't know the first thing about chivalry! I don't know how Tsubaki could handle him!"

Soul continues his muteness, unable to form a single vowel.

"Sure, his strong but thickheaded. He cares and I know but he's not you…" Maka solemnly says.

"Maka…"

And her anger boils once more, as she clings to him.

"Maka!?"

"No! Soul! You are mine. In body, mind, heart and soul. Everything!"

He encircles her and holds her.

"…I don't want another partner, Soul…"

And those words resonate a greater meaning.

~Fin~ (And Jake)

**Authors Notes:** Okay. Hopefully i fixed the grammer problems. thanks to a reveiw it has come to my attention that my story was stuck together in one paragraph which i fixed. thank you.

And by the way, i do not hate Blackstar. he is actually one of my favriote characters. Next to Kidd and Stein.


End file.
